The No Parents Project
by Boolia
Summary: One day the adult characters just vanish, and have to rely on the kid characters to set things right. Luke and five other kid characters go on a quest to reunite with them. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

The No Parents Project

Chapter One

Luke Triton knocked repeatedly on his mentor's door.

" _PROFESSOR!_ " He shouted. " _PROFESSOR!"_ The English boy looked though all of the windows of Professor Layton's flat, or house, that he could, desperately hoping that Layton was coming to open the door at any second, or was present. No such luck. He went back to the front of the flat, and sighed, scooting down to his bottom.

He didn't know what to do. All of the adults in all of town, and all over the U.K. according to kid news reporters just vanished into thin air. He hoped that Layton, miraculously was the only adult that didn't disappear, but it seems wasn't the case. He felt stupid of this now. How could he be so daft?

His father always told him to be brave and strong in dark times such as these, but he didn't feel brave or strong at all. He just sat there, and started to cry.

"I'm home from Queen's Domain!" Steve Smith announced, bursting though the door of his house. He expected a greeting from someone from his household, but didn't see anyone. " _Mom? Dad_?" He went though the whole house, shouting for them, but didn't see anyone, not even Klaus or Roger. The highschooler was terrified. He never felt this scared in his life.

 _"Steve_?" Steve heard his friend, Snot coming in the house. Toshi and Barry, his other friends, were with him. "Your parents are gone too?" Steve nodded.

"So are Hayley, Jeff, Roger, and Klaus."

"Your uncle's still living with you? When will he move out?" Steve shrugged.

"I would ask why you named your fish, Klaus," Barry put in. "And why he can talk, but I'm so worried about our parents and loved ones."

"(We all are)." Toshi agreed in Japanese. "(But we have to be strong)."

"I don't know what you just said like always, Tosh," Steve said. "But we can't just sit here and mope all day. We have to take action, and find them all. We just have to."

Katie, the kitten, was in a corner of her mentor, Sylvester Scott's home, crying her eyes out in her paws. Scott, like her mom, and all of the other adults, has all disappeared, vanished out of thin air.

Suddenly, she heard a 'poof'. She looked up. There before her stood Poof (well, floated), Chloe, and Timmy.

"All of the kids are meeting at Castle DeDeDe to discuss all of the adults disappearing. Come." He offered him his hand. Katie was hesitant. "Come on, we're all in this together. We don't have all day. We have to get a few others." Katie took Timmy's hand, and Poof poofed them away.

 _"Okay_ ," Luke began as soon as all of the cartoon children were in out in the backyard of King DeDeDe's castle. "I'm sure by now you know all of the adults from our cartoon worlds have simply vanished, even adult Pokémon. All of them all began talking at once. Luke held his hands up. " _Whoa, whoa_ , not all at once! I know you're all worried with fear, so am I, but, please, calm down." But they all kept talking.

"We just got Mother back." Lillie stated. Her brother, Gladion comforted her.

 _"Please_!" He sighed.

 _"EVERYONE, QUIET_!" Tiff screamed. They all looked at her. "Look, it's hard right now, we get it, but talking about our fears like this isn't going to solve our problems. We need to listen, and support each other." She looked at Luke. "As you were saying."

"Thank you." Luke said.

"Why didn't you disappear?" Tuff asked. "You may be a kid, but you act like one of the boring adults." Tiff shushed him as they all listened to Luke.

"We, as children, can not survive on our own without them." Luke continued.

" _Pbbt_!" Bart disagreed. "We don't really need them. We can do whatever we want now!"

" _Bart!_ " Her sister, Lisa scolded. Her baby sister, Maggie, was in her arms. "Of course we need them. In order for society to function, there has to be rules."

"But rules are no fun!"

"There're there to protect you, and get you ready for the future when we live on our own."

"What future? We're cartoons. It's been like thirty years since our show started, and we still live with Mom and Dad."

"I'm ten because I made a wish to stay this age forever," Timmy stated.  
"so that I could be with my godparents. It might mean putting up with Vicky, Crocker, Francis, school, as well as others, but it's all worth it."

"And I tried to wish them back to us," Poof put in. "but I guess my magic's too weak, or something. It made a fart sound." Some cartoons laughed. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"This is why some people hate some kid cartoons nowadays. Too many fart jokes."

"Then they don't get humor like we do." Bart said. "Fart jokes are hilarious!" Lisa just sighed.

"At least you tried." Chloe stated. "I'm sure we'll come up with something that will work!"

"Chloe's right, guys." Luke resumed. "We need to do something about it. Young citizens in the real world are doing something to make change, so can we. If we all stick together, we can do anything we set our minds to. We can make a difference! It may be hard at times, and we may want to give up, but we can't. This is our future we're talking about. My dad told me to be brave and strong. We have to find the light in the darkness. The adults may think we might not all survive, but let's prove them wrong. Let's make them proud that we are their children, and we aren't just a burden, and can actually do something. Let's show them! Let's show the world!" Everyone cheered. "But first, we have to find out how all of the adults disappeared."

"Really wish I had Roger with me." Steve said. "This would be a great case to solve as Wheels and the Legman." Luke looked at Steve.

"That is why you'll be teaming up with me and Katie."

 _"Yay_!" Katie cheered. "I'm going to make Mr. Scott so proud of me!"

"And Ferb and I will make something that can maybe get them back." Phineas put in.

"I'll help." Jimmy Neutron added.

 _"Yeah_!" His friend Sheen said. "Because his head is shaped like a fudge sundae, so you know he's smart!"

"And I don't have Mom to bust you." Candace stated. "Not that I would anyways. This is all for a good cause, and I'm all for it, because it'll mean future bust attempts!"

"I wonder what she means by that." Milo Murphy said.

"We have no idea." Phineas told him as Ferb just shrugged. "We just go with it."

"You can count me in." Sophocles spoke.

"I'll help too." Clement spoke.

" _Uh-oh_." Bonnie observed. "Watch out. This can't be good."

"I might have something." Steve said to everyone.

"What?" Luke asked. "We're all ears."

"Well, the youngest ones here are Maggie, Jack-Jack, and Poof, while the oldest are…"

"Us." Clement and Vanessa said at the same time.

"So, what's your point?" Vanessa asked.

"My point is that everyone here your age, or younger."

 _"Wow_!" Brittney Biscuit said sarcastically. "Good, like, detective work."

"Even _we_ solved that," Her sister, Whitney said. "And we don't like it when we have to think. It makes our brains hurt and stuff."

"Who said you had to think about it?" Blythe wanted to know. Whitney looked at her.

"We can't help it if someone states the obvious. It makes them look stupid, and they need to know." Blythe glared at them. She looked at Steve.

"Sorry about them. Continue."

"Thanks," Steve said. "I know how mean kids can be, and I basically said what I needed anyways."

"It is a bit strange that no one pass the age of sixteen is here." Luke continued. "That's' interesting. But that's something to go on; now we have to figure out why and how!" He looked at Tim Goodman, Steve, and Katie. "Detectives, meet me in the left corner."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Gumball wanted to know.

"Just do whatever." Luke said. "We detectives got this. Just don't break anything."

"As much as he's hated," Tuff began. "and this is my sister's and my home, King DeDeDe will be so angry, and you don't want to make him mad. Believe me."

"While we wait," Hiro said. "I can teach you guys how to build fightbots, and we can have them fight each other."

"That can be fun I guess." Bart said. "I'm game." Cartoons agreed.

Luke, Katie, Tim, and Steve met in the corner.

"Okay," Luke started. "What do we have?" The others shrugged.

"Sorry." Steve stated. "This will be more easer if Roger was here."

"Me too with Mr. Scott." Katie added. Tim agreed. He wished his talking Pokémon partner were here too.

"Well, that's tough luck!" Luke said. "They're not here. We have to do this by ourselves or not at all. Now, _think_! Where were we when they all disappeared?"

"I was playing the Switch with Pikachu." Tim said.

"I was playing at a park with my friends." Katie put in.

"I just got home from Queen's Domain." Steve spoke.

"Okay," Luke observed. "This is obviously not helping, so we have to think even more." The cartoons thought about this long and hard.

"I can't come up with anything." Steve said.

"Me neither." Tim added.

"This is hard." Katie put in. "My kitten brain can't handle it.

"Can't we take a break, and think of this later?" Steve whined. "I want to destroy someone else's robot with my own!" The detectives agreed. Luke sighed.

" _No! Focus_ , you guys, we need to…" Poof poofed to them, note in hand.

 _"Guys_!" He told them. "I have a lead from Vanessa!"

" _Finally_!" Luke said. "What do you have?" Poof handed him the note. Luke read it to himself.

"What does it say?" Katie wanted to know. "I can't tell with you not saying anything, it not being in front of me." Luke looked at her as well as Tim and Steve.

"It's from the adults. Apparently they did this to test if us, kids, can survive on our own."

 _"What?!_ " Steve questioned. "That's stupid! They're supposed to be smarter then us, but this just proves that the older you are, you can still be stupid."

"I agree. It is stupid, but that is what they did, and worst of all, they can't undo what they did, so we have to go on a quest to undo what they did ourselves."

"It's hard to imagine that every adult approved of this." Tim put in. "I know my father wouldn't, not with what happened to us recently."

"It is strange, but maybe he had no choice. Maybe they did it without his input and permission."

"Well, can't Poof poof a note saying no way, and reunite us with them?" Luke sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It said once they activated the machine that caused all of this, it can't be undone. Plus, it made it so they went to another dimension. It's up to us. We need the key from the Southern Swamp in Termina to opperate the machine in the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. "

"I can't do this without Mr. Scott and Mom!" Katie whined. "I can't live without them or the other adults! I'm just a little kitten. What do they expect me to do? I'm scared." Luke looked at her.

"We all are, but you just have to be strong and brave. You'll see them all again, don't worry." He looked at the others again. "If we do what the note says, we all will. This journey might be dangerous, but the adults say we can do it; what do you say?"

"If it is the only way we can be reunited, I'm game." Steve said.

"Me too!" Tim agreed with confidence. "We must do this to be happy again no matter what."

"I guess." Katie agreed with a sad sniff, tears in her eyes. "If it's the only way."

"Perfect!" Luke said with a smile. "Let's show them and the world what kids can do." I'll go tell the others." They all went to the other cartoons.

"We have to figure out who else besides me will go on this quest." Luke stated when he told them what the note said. But everyone was talking all at once that they couldn't listen. "Guys. _Guys_!" Tiff sighed.

"I got this." She said. Then she yelled the loudest she could. " _GUYS; LISTEN UP!"_ They all stopped, and looked at her.

"You can make us all go deaf, sis." Tuff spoke. "And then we won't be able to listen."

"I'm sorry, but Luke has something to say." They all looked at him.

"So, who's going on this quest with me?" The English boy questioned. "Raise your hand, if you can that is, and if you can't, I guess just shout it out." Everybody raised their hands. Luke was surprised. "You all can't go."

"We all want to go because this is an adventure." Dewey said. "Who wouldn't want to go? Besides lazy people, I guess. And I'm not lazy!"

 _"Wow_!" Ash Ketchum said. "This kind of determination is what I get for Pokémon battles. I get it, and I like it!"

"I'll go." Mudkip volunteered. "You'll need a Pokémon if you ever come across danger."

 _"Aw_!" Torchic pouted. "I was about to volunteer."

"It's best if you stay here." Mudkip told her. She looked at Treecko. "Treecko will take care of you."

" _Yay_!" The chick Pokémon cheered. Treecko sighed with dismay.

" _Yay,_ lucky me!" He said, not thrilled at all with the idea. "This is what I get for being too lazy to volunteer."

"I'll go too." Poof spoke up as well. "I'm magic enough to be useful."

"But Poof," Timmy stated to his god brother. "Your magic's not too good, remember?"

"I'm been practicing while you were with my parents and Chloe." The fairy baby informed him. "You got nothing to worry." He winked. "I got this."

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

"Timmy." Chloe said to him. "You have to trust your little god brother." She looked at Poof. "You, _go,_ Poof; I believe in you!" Poof smiled as Timmy sighed.

"Thanks, Chloe!" Poof thanked her.

"Kirby will go too." Tiff also stated. "He'll also be useful in danger. Right, Kirby?"

 _"Poyo_!" Kirby agreed with determination.

"I wish we could go." Adrian Agreste put in. "But without our powers, we'll be useless."

"But we believe in you guys." Marinette Dupain-Cheng added. "Show them what you're made of!"

"So, anyone else?" Luke offered. "I think one more cartoon, and that'll be enough." He scanned his kid audience. "Going once, going twice,…" Young Link was about to raise his hand when Dash Parr raised his hand, 'oohing'. They all looked at him.

"I'll go." He stated. "I can outrun anybody." His sister, Violet, shook her head, and handed Jack-Jack to him.

"No, I'll go." She said. "I can force field if needed. You watch Jack-Jack." The baby looked at Dash, and burst out laughing. Dash groaned.

"I swear you just laugh because you feel like it, not because you think it's funny." The baby laughed again. Dash then smelled something awful; so did the others as they fanned the air, or plug their noses. "Violet, you better hurry and get Mom and Dad back."

"Uh, Young Link I think you will be good, considering you has a sword. I know I said one more after four, but what the heck! Six is fine, but only six, nobody else." Luke said.

"So, I guess it's pointless to resume on inventing since we have to rely on your guys." Phineas spoke.

"And I think I would've made an awesome invention too." Clement said.

"No you won't." Bonnie disagreed. "It would blow up in your face like all the times before. I just know it." Clement hung his head in shame.

"How come you have to be so hard on me?"

"Because you're bad at what you do." Clement sighed in defeat. Sophocles was disappointed to.

"You'll get them next time, Sophocles." Lana consoled him. Sophocles cheered up.

"You bet I will!" He stated.

"Why do you think you're the only detective that can go?" Steve asked Luke. "Why not all of the detectives, or just me?"

"Because you weren't fast enough." Luke told him.

"Fair enough. But, I still want to go."

"Sorry." Steve sighed.

"Fine; I'll stay here. I'm used to disappointment." Torchic, feeling sorry for him, went up to him.

""You can have loads of fun here!" She told him. Then, she talked in a creepy voice "I'll make sure of it!" He did a smile at her. Steve was a little freaked out by this.

"Uh, thanks?" Torchic smiled back. She went back to her normal voice.

"No problem!" Steve changed the subject, looking at Luke again. "But it is really necessary for all six? I mean, if adult animals disappeared, there will be only baby animals if you run into them, and they won't be much threat."

"You can never be sure." Luke said. "We want to be prepared for the unexpected."

"I guess."

"Now, we'll be back with the adults as soon as we can." Luke continued. "All that are going meet me where we were last time." And so all of the cartoons dispersed.

Once Poof, Kirby, Violet, Luke, Young Link, and Mudkip all met at the spot, Luke looked at the fairy baby.

"Poof," He began. "Poof to where the key it and what the note said our first destination is. Poof us to Swamp Spider House in the Southern Swamp in Termina. "

"You got it!" The little fairy said. Luke looked at Young Link. "This is one of the reasons I wanted you to come. It's your time to shine; get your sword ready!" Young Link nodded. With a poof, they were gone.

 _"Wait_!" Mabel Pines shouted. But it was too late. She sighed. "Darn it. I wasn't quick enough."

"You should have let me deliver it." Dash said, who was nearby with Jack-Jack, playing with building blocks. "I would have been quicker." Mabel sighed.

"Yeah. Too late now." Dipper came over when he noticed his disappointed sister.

"What's wrong, Mabel?" He asked. Mabel showed him the grappling hook.

"I was going to give them this. It could have been useful."

"You're right. It could've. But no sweat. They have Poof who can poof them wherever they desire."

"Oh, right. _Duh_! I wasn't thinking of that."

"It's okay. Let's just get back to the others." And so, that is what they did.

Layton awoke in strange whiteness. There he saw Sylvester Scott, Stan Smith, and a bunch of cartoons.

"Where am I?" The professor wanted to know.

"You're in another dimension." Scott told him.

"Apparently Dr. Doofenshmirtz made it with one of his inators so all of us got separated from our children." Stan informed him. "Because he wanted to see if our kids would survive on their own in a world without adults, which was a stupid plan." He glared at Dr. D.

"I said I was sorry, alright?" The doctor defended himself. "I made this inator back when I was evil, and forgot to destroy it."

"Then destroy it." Carl Karl stated. "Don't you always have a self-destruct button on your inators?" Dr. D shook his head.

"Not this time." He laughed to himself. "The one time where I wished I kept a self-destruct button intact, I didn't. Isn't that funny? Life's funny sometimes. Just be glad that it was my time with Vanessa, and I wrote a quick note, and put in her purse before we all vanished here"

"I'll poof the kids here." Wanda volunteered. She tried, but her wand farted. This made Homer Simpson laugh. Marge glared at him, so he stopped, looking disappointed. "What the? Why isn't my wand working?"

"Doesn't it work if only your godchildren makes a wish?" Jake the Dog wanted to know. Wanda looked at him.

"Yes, but we can wish up anything for ourselves too. We have free will. Jorgen changed that rule, and for that, I'm glad. We just have to obey our kids and grant wishes they wish for, no matter how selfish or stupid they may be."

"So, what do we now?" Miss. Potts wanted to know. "How do we get our children back?"

"Unfortunately, we can't." Doof informed her. "I designed the inator so that once it's working, it can't be undone. We just have to wait until they figure it out ourselves."

"Oh. There's nothing we can do?"

"No." Miss. Potts looked sad. Belle, Jean Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Babette went to comfort her. "But that shouldn't be a problem. Your son left after Belle went to rescue her father, and he was a teacup. That's no easy feat for a kid, especially a kid teacup. That took guts. Your son is gutsy."

"Well, thanks." She then was confused. " _What?_ "

"Oh, you didn't notice? You were too busy thinking about Belle to worry about your own son?"

 _"Wow_!" Cosmo said. "What bad parenting!" Wanda elbowed him. " _What_? It is. I would never let Poof out of sight…except for right now, before he was born, or when he was gone."

"Bad parenting is right." Homer agreed. "I'll never let that happen to any of my kids. I'm a responsible parent."

"What are you talking about?" Marge asked. "You forgot to pick up the kids at school, forgot Lisa at band class, and forgot Maggie from day-care." Homer realized she was right.

 _"D'oh_!"

"Stan forgot me at soccer." Roger spoke. "I know I'm not one of his kids, but it hurts just the same."

"I said I was sorry!" Stan argued. Roger shouted back.

"It still hurts, Stan!" Stan sighed,

"Anyways, my son doesn't even have a gun. He'll get murdered out there!"

 _"Dad_!" Hayley said to him. "Guns aren't the answer for everything."

"Yes, they are, Hayley." Stan told her. "They might cause problems, but they can also solve them, and save your life. Guns are good to have. Everyone should own a gun!" Hayley groaned.

"Although we still have our daughter," Fredrick, Rapunzel's dad began. He was with his family. "My wife and I still feel for you. It hurts when you have no idea where your children are."

"Luke's smart." Professor Layton stated. "So are the other children. They're figure out a way to us again. This is like a giant puzzle. Luke is good at them; I taught him all he knows. Now, it's the ultimate test for him, and all of them."

"It's not like a puzzle." Cosmo piped in. "This is real life. I still have one more piece of that cat puzzle to see where it goes."

"Well, this is your chance to finish it. In the meantime, like Doofenshmirtz said, all we can do is wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Poof poofed them to the entrance of the Swamp Spider House.

"Okay," Luke began. "There's a key inside that we must get, remember."

"Can't Poof just poof us the key?" Violet wanted to know. "If he can, and can poof it in the machine in Gravity Falls, we're only here for the ride, and that'll be pointless. But it'll be more easier and quicker."

"I can try." Poof said, and tried. It farted.

"At least you tried." Mudkip stated. "It's better then not trying."

"Right." Luke said. "Now let's go in, and get that key!" They all cheered. They all were about to go in when Young Link screamed. This confused the others.

"What is it, Young Link?" Luke asked. But instead of answering, the boy Link just itched, scratched, and moved around like he was dancing.

"Are you dancing?" Poof questioned. "Because I don't think this is the appropriate time."

"I don't think he's dancing." Mudkip told him.

"Then what is he doing?"

"I think he has something crawling inside of him." She looked at Kirby. "Kirby, do your thing!"

Kirby nodded, determined. He opened his mouth, and sucked away like a vacuum. The others tried to stay firmly on the ground, even Young Link tried not to be blown away.

Suddenly, a baby Skulltula flew out of Young Link's collar, and into Kirby's mouth. Everyone was disgusted.

"Please tell me he's not going to digest that." Poof said.

"When Treekco saw someone doing that on TV," Mudkip stated. "He lost his dinner."

"I don't blame him." Kirby was disgusted as well that a little animal was crawling inside of him that he spat it out onto the ground. His friends sighed in relief. The baby Skulltula scurried off.

"Oh, thank gosh!"

"I just threw up in my mouth." Violet said.

"Well, at least he didn't turn into Spider Kirby or something." Luke put in.

"Yeah!" Poof agreed. "It'll be so cool to see, but also could be terrifying."

"Now that that creepiness is out of the way," Mudkip began. "Let's go in, and do what we came for, and look for that key!" Everyone agreed, and went inside.

"Okay," Luke began when they were in the main chamber. "Let's spit up. Violet, Kirby, and I will look down here, and the rest of you guys look upstairs. Poof, poof everyone walkie-talkies. We'll use them to talk to one another. We meet up here in half an hour. Any questions?" Poof poofed them up the walkie-talkies. "No? Good." They went their separate ways. Poof poofed off with Mudkip and Young Link.

Violet was in the jar room, looking around and looking inside each jar. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the key. She backed up, and screamed as she was caught in a spider web. She struggled to get free, and screamed for help.

She then realized she was the only person in the room. She sighed as she gave up. Well. She thought. At least there's no spider here. Wait, what's that? She saw something black in the far corner of the web. Is that…? Violet gasped as she realized what it was. It was a baby Skulltula sleeping in the corner. Well, at least it's sleeping. Suddenly, there was movement as it woke up. She panicked again. I spoke too soon I guess.

"N-nice spider." She stammered to the baby at it crawled towards her. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She gulped as the Skulltula crawled above her. "Oh my gosh, you are, aren't you? I can't die; I have a boyfriend. This just proves that like Jack-Jack, you never underestimate what a baby can do. But, please, don't kill me. Please, please, please!" She then thought of something. Oh, duh! The walkie talkie. She was about to flex her hand to get it, when the Skulltula surprised her.

The Skulltula bit above her wrist, on one side, then the other, letting Violet's wrists go free. It did the same thing to her legs, letting the teenager go free. She sighed in relief as she got rid of the stickiness off of her back.

"Thanks." She said to the Skulltula. "You're nicer than I thought." The Skulltula tried to take a bow, but ended on his face. Violet laughed as she helped it up. "Maybe you should do that when you're older, okay? Look at me, talking and helping a spider. I never thought I'd see the day. My family is never going to believe this." She said goodbye to the Skulltula. The Skulltula went back its web, and the teen went off.

Luke was in the central chamber looking all over for the key.

Hmmmm. Luke thought to himself. Where's the key? This is a tricky puzzle to solve. I wished the professor was here. Surely he'll know a way to solve this, then again, maybe not. Suddenly, a little Skulltula dropped down, dangling on its web. Luke screamed as he fell back on his butt. The spider laughed. Luke got up, and dusted himself off.

"Very funny!" He said. "I supposed you don't know where the key is." The spider, once again, went on scaring Luke. "I take that as a 'no.'" Luke continued searching. The Skulltula dropped down once again, scaring Luke. The English boy fell in the water nearby. The Skulltula laughed. Luke got back up, now wet with water. He scowled at it.

"Don't you have anything else better to do then watch me suffer?" He went off. He then saw the back wall with a spider pattern. He saw several blue holes in the middle, but couldn't see what was in them.

I wonder. Is the key in one of them? He looked above. It was very high up. He looked up, then down, thinking. Now should I, or shouldn't I? My parents would surely kill me if I even attempt it. He decided against it. I'll make Poof go check it out. He radioed Poof with the walkie- talkie. After he was done, the walkie-talkie was pulled away from him. He looked, and saw that the Skulltula now had it. He waved one leg at him as if taunting him.

"Give that back!" He shouted. "That's mine!" He went for it, but the Skulltula threw it to another spider. "Come on, I'm serious!" But, as Luke went for it again, the Skulltula threw it to another Skulltula. Luke went for it again. Again, it was thrown to yet another Skulltula; pretty soon, the Skulltula were all playing hot potato with Luke. Luke got annoyed with this as he ran around the room, trying to get the device.

"Quit it! This...isn't...a...game!" The Skulltula then tossed, and missed. The walkie-talkie headed towards the water. Luke's eyes grew huge.

"NOOOOOO!" The boy then hurled himself, catching it as it was about to make a splash. "Ha-ha; I got it! That catch was rather impressive, if I do say so myself. What did you spiders think?" He saw that they were all gone. Well, at least they're gone.

Kirby went into the tombstone room. Like Violet and Luke, he checked everywhere, on the upper floor and on the bottom. He opened up boxes too. And like Violet and Luke, didn't find anything. He was surely disappointed. He wished he had a hamburger or a hotdog, or some sort of food item to ease his sorrow. He then looked, and couldn't believe it. A hotdog was now on the top of the tombstone. Getting excited, and hungry, he jumped up, and floated to the top.

He landed on it, and happily went towards the hot dog. But as he was about to grab it, it moved! Confused, he tried again. It moved again, and fell to the ground. Kirby went down too, and as he was about to grab it, not caring that it was on the floor, it moved yet again. Mad, he chased it around the room as it skirted away from him. Irate now, the star warrior did what he did best, He opened his mouth, and began sucking the room. It worked; he sucked up the hotdog! He was now satisfied.

However, he soon spat it out, for it tasted horrible to him. He wondered why. He enjoyed mostly every single food item out there! With one look, he knew why. It was made out of plastic; it was a toy! He then saw a string was attached, and this puzzled him even more.

His confusion was short-lived as he saw a baby Skulltula come into view. He saw the hotdog move as well as it was following him. Kirby figured it out. He was happy to have solved this mystery, but was then mad that the spider had tricked him. The Skulltula felt bad, knowing he had done wrong.

To the Skulltula's surprise, the pink star warrior burst out laughing. The Skultula was confused at first, then burst out laughing as well.

The two creatures laughed for a full minute until their laughter died down, and now had stopped altogether. They looked at each other.

The baby Skulltula pointed one of his tiny legs above. Kirby looked, and saw the Skulltula's friend on the tombstone above. Kirby greeted the Skullula, and the Skulltula waved back. Kirby gasped as the spider lost its balance on the edge, and fell towards the ground! Kirby puffed himself up, and floated upwards. The Skulltula's friend watched in wonder.

The falling Skulltula was about to use his web shot to the tombstone to flick back up, when he felt that he was being lifted. He saw that it was Kirby, and was glad, despite this being totally unnecessary.

Kirby brought the Skulltula up, and put him back on the stone, safe and sound. The Skulltula smiled at him, Kirby did as well, as well as the Skulltula down below.

Kirby wished he could play more, but knew he had to go. He hoped his new Skultula friends would understand. He headed towards the door. He looked back, and saw the Skulltulas waving at him. This pleased Kirby. They did understand! He waved back, and left.

After talking to Luke on the walkie-talkie, Poof flew towards the wall with the image of a spider. He looked in each and every hole. There wasn't a single key in them, just some blue rupees

Young Link might find these things useful. Poof thought.

Suddenly, something sticky wrapped around his body. Hey, what the?! He was then was forced backwards onto the pillar. He found this funny.

Ha Ha! He thought. They don't know I'm a fairy, and can just do this! He was about to wave his rattle, when a spider web shot his rattle. Hey, what the?! It was then pulled away. Poof was disappointed. He felt useless without it.

He heard a poof, and saw a little black dog run out from behind the pillars.

"Hey, doggie, doggie!" He said to it. "Can you help me down?" He noticed his rattle in its mouth. "Hey, that's my rattle! I mean, can I please have it back? Please, please, please, pretty please with cherry on top?

He sighed when the dog still refused to give it to him. Thank you, Mom. But, 'please' does not work in every situation such as this.

Then another web shot out, and took hold of the rattle. No; not another one! The rattle was about to be pulled away, but the dog didn't let it go. Poof saw another Skulltula come out, and the two started playing tug-of-war with the rattle.

Poof never saw Tug-of-War between a Skulltula and a dog before. It intrigued him. He would be even more intrigued if he wasn't in this situation, He struggled some more to get free.

"STOP GOOFING OFF YOU TWO, AND SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed. The two animals stopped, and both looked at him. Poof saw this, and couldn't believe it. Are they going to help me, and get my rattle back?

Nope! The two creatures just started tugging at the rattle once again. Poof sighed. Why did I ever hope that any one of these creatures would help me?

He noticed the two get nearer and nearer to the edge, too busy fighting to notice their surroundings.

"Hey, watch it; you guys are near the edge. If you two get any closer, you two will..." Too late, they both fell over the edge. Poof's eyes widened in horror. NO!

He sighed as he laid his head back on the pillar. What would he do now? What would a normal non-magical being like Timmy or Chloe do in a situation such as this? What? He simply had no clue.

He then saw something crawl up the pillar. It was the dog again, but this time with the legs of a spider. It was a spider-dog! Weird; he saw an online video of a spider- dog before, but it was a dog in a spider costume. He didn't think he would see one like this in real life.

The now spider-dog then jumped up onto the landing. It looked at Poof. Poof looked at it. It then roared at Poof; its saliva spewing everywhere. Poof cringed. The spider-dog then stopped, then scurried off.

That was creepy. I never had a spider growl at me before, much less a spider-dog but I still need my rattle. He then saw the other Skulltula shoot up with its web, and landed on the landing. It shot a web to the rattle, got it, and turned into a spider- dog itself. The other spider-dog tackled the other to the ground, rattle flying into the air, and landing before Poof. Poof saw the spider-dogs try to get to it, but wound up fighting each other instead. They fought and fought. Poof looked at the rattle again, and a smile popped up on his face. This was his chance!

With all of his strength, the fairy baby burst out of the spider web, and quickly flew to the rattle. He picked it up, and looked at the two still fighting spider-dogs, determination all over his face.

"You know, you two shouldn't fight." He began. They both stopped, and looked at him. "I was taught that it never solves anything, and people or animals get hurt, or even killed, so why bother?" He made the two float in the air with his rattle. "Why don't you guys work out your issues somewhere else, without fighting, physical and/or verbally?" He poofed them away.

"My work here is done. I feel like I've done good. Good job, Poof. Mom and Dad, err, just Mom would be so proud. Very proud indeed." And with that he was off.

Mudkip and Young Link were in the gold room.

"Okay, Link." Mudkip told him. "You search in the other room; I'll search in here." Young Link nodded, and headed towards the tree room. Mudkip began searching the gold room.

Mudkip was then attacked by a Skulltula. The Pokémon got up.

"Oh, is that how you want to play it, huh?" She challenged. The Skulltula urged her to attack now. "Well, okay. I hate attacking children, and normally it's not right, but if I have to, I guess I have to." And with that, she sprayed with her Water Gun attack. The Skultula dodged, which shocked the mud fish. "Whoa, you're fast. I guess that's why you're a kid. Now, come here!" Mudkip kept using Water Gun, and the Skulltula kept dodging. Mudkip got more irritated each time. "Quit dodging already, you're not a Surskit or a Spinarack!"

Suddenly, his Skulltula friends dropped down from the wall, and pinned her to the floor. Mudkip tried to push them off, but couldn't. "Link, are you still here? Link!" She sighed when there was no response. "Guess I'm doing this solo. Alright, Mudkip, you've got this."

With all of her strength, she got up on all fours, and shook the Skulltulas off. They soared everywhere, hitting the ground. They all got up, all looking determined once again.

"You kids never give up, do you?" She asked, then, she herself, was determined. "That's good. You should never give up, no matter what people say." She chased after them all with Water Gun, and tried her other moves, but they dodged each and every time. She cursed under her breath.

She stopped when she realized something. "Oh wait, why didn't I think of this earlier?" She then used Bubble. The Skulltulas got trapped. This satisfied her. "Ha, ha, try getting out of those!"

She then heard a scream coming from the tree room, and gasped. "Link! Sorry guys. Playtime's over. I have to save my friend." She climbed the ladder, jumped the gap, and ran into the tree room.

The bubbles popped, freeing all of the Skulltulas. One Skulltula that landed at the entrance to the tree room tried to get in as the door closed, but was too late. It became disappointed.

Young Link was about to give up after searching everywhere in the tree room when the boy heard a cackle, But, not just any cackle. Oh no. He knew this cackle all too well. He looked, then up in the tree was Skull Kid! He held up the key.

"Looking for this?" He questioned. He then jumped to the ground. Link got ready to attack. "Well if it isn't Link! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing? Still saving Hyrule?" Link then pointed at the key. Skull Kid noticed this.

"Want this?" He was about to give it to him when he threw it on the other side of the tree. "Psych!" Link glared at Skill Kid, who ushered him. "Go on. Go get it." Link ran to where it fell, but couldn't find it. He heard Skull Kid burst out laughing. He glared at him when he saw that he had the key after all. He had been tricked!

"Foolish, naive, ignorant, gullible, child. Did you honestly think that I, Skull Kid, will let you get the key that easily? No way, Jose! It will have to be a little challenging, because if it was easy, where's the fun in that?" He then let out a whistle, and a horde of Skulltulas came. Link readied himself. Skull Kid pointed at the boy. "Skulltulas, attack!"

Link fought long and hard...but lost just the same. He fell down in pain. He screamed as he was being dragged away, then got held upside down trapped in a sticky web. Skull Kid only cackled evilly.

"Link!" Skull Kid heard and saw Mudkip cry out in a gasp as she entered the room, and saw the awful scene in front of her. She glared at Skull Kid. "You better yet Link go...whatever you are!"

"I don't think so, mudfish creature!" He responded. "You see, I was given instructions to protect this key from the likes of both of you at all costs. And I intend to keep it that way."

"And we were given instructions to get the key to Gravity Falls. And we intend to keep it that way! This is for the greater good, don't you understand? We're on a journey to get the adults back. Don't you guys want that? Don't you have a Mom or Dad you want to see again? Don't you miss them?"

"No." Mudkip gasped. "And we do understand! That's why we will go to all lengths to stop you and your friend."

"Why?"

"Because they ruin on our fun. They give out rules; they keep us from being what we are, kids."

"Wrong! True they give out rules, sometimes rules that we don't want to follow, but they give them out because they love us, and want what's best for us. They're older, so they know the world better than us, too."

"Whatever. My friends and I agree; we're better off without them."

"Well, my friends and I disagree. Let us do this, and you'll see. You all may not see it now, but in time, you'll thank us." Skull Kid pretended to think.

"Hmmm, let me think, NO!" He looked at the Skulltulas. "Skullltulas, attack her too!" The Skulltulas gathered up. Mudkip got ready to give it her all.

Mudkip fought long and hard...but she too failed. She was hung upside down in a sticky web as well.

"You can't keep us here forever." Mudkip said to the villainous Skull Kid. "My friends will come and stop you and your creepy crawlies. We will continue our journey, get the adults back, and things will go back to the way it was before."

"I like to see you try."

"I will, first I have to get out of this."

"I like to see you try that too." Luke's voice then radioed in from Mudkip's walkie-talkie she left on the floor near the entrance. He sounded worried that both she and Young Link didn't meet up at the designated time.

"Looks like your friend is worried." Skull Kid observed. "Allow me to talk, and make him worry no more." He walked towards the device. Mudkip and Young Link struggled in their traps.

"You be careful with them." Mudkip warned. Skull Kid looked at her as he picked up the walkie-talkie.

"I'll be careful." Skull Kid promised. "Until they get here. I reckon they will want to save their friends." He talked into it.

"Hello." He greeted into the walkie-talkie. "I'm Skull Kid. Unfortunately, neither of your friends can talk to you right now. They're both in a sticky situation!" Both Mudkip and Young Link rolled their eyes as he laughed at his joke.

"Oh, brother!" Mudkip said.

"You better let them go right now." Luke responded over the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry." Skull Kid apologized. "No can do. But tell you what? Why don't you and the others come down here, and we can talk it out?" Luke yelled over the walkie-talkie. Skull Kid held it at a distance.

"MUDKIP, LINK, DON'T WORRY, WE'RE COMING! WE'LL KICK BUTT, AND SAVE YOU TWO!"

"Can't wait." Skull Kid said, and ended the call, but not before giving them directions first.

"They're really going to kick your butt." Mudkip said. "We'll pitch in maybe once we're free. We'll get the key, and then you'll be sorry." Skull Kid looked at them, and did an evil grin on his face.

"We'll see about that soon enough."

"Okay, guys." Luke told the others in the main chamber. "Looks like we're going on a rescue mission to save Link and Mudkip."

"Can we do it?" Violet asked.

"Of course!" Luke told her. "I believe we can do anything if we put our minds to it. Plus, most of us have special powers. What could go wrong? We got this!" He looked at Poof, and told him about the tree room. Poof poofed them up there.

"We're here!" Luke said when they were with Skull Kid and their friends in the tree room. "And we're ready to save the day." Skull Kid was taken aback as they all got ready to fight.

"My, I didn't think you'd come that fast." Skull Kid told them.

"That's thanks to me." Poof spoke. "And my magical rattle."

"That may be, however, I still have the upper hand."

"We'll see about that." Luke said as they saw a lot of Skulltulas approach them.

All of them fought long and hard...and yes, lost. Violet, Luke, Kirby, and Poof were trapped in the webs. Skull Kid had Poof's rattle in his hand.

"Oh my!" Skull Kid said as they all struggled. "What to do now? What to do, what to do, what to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Link." Mudkip said to him. "Do you have your sword? You can free yourself, then free us." Link felt stupid. Of course; his sword! How could he forget? He was about to rip the web open with it when a Skulltula came down, and grabbed it. He struggled with it, but couldn't hold it. It fell to the ground, nearly slicing open Link's web.

"Man, that would be kind of funny if it freedLink." Violet said. Skull Kid laughed as he grabbed the sword. He looked up at the prisoners with a wicked smile.

"You guys are missing your things to escape with. Now what are you going to do?" He looked at Poof. "And really, a rattle? You look small enough to still need one, but seriously? You're a fairy; don't you guys grow up faster?" Poof rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't be Tony." He said. "I hated that guy. He was nothing more than a bully." Violet was about to say something when she realized he meant a different Tony, not her boyfriend.

"Guys." Poof said. "I may not have a rattle, but I know another way." They all looked at him, waiting for an answer. "This may sound super obvious, and you may feel dumb not trying it earlier, but these things are super easy to get out of. All we need to do is break free, and we will be, well, free." They all agreed, and tried, but to no avail. Skull Kid laughed.

"Those sticky things are super sticky. I don't think you'll be getting out of them so easily. Did you think I was dumb, or something?"

"Well, I knew you were smarter then my dad. But this would be super easy if you were, or stupider, if that's even possible." Kirby had an idea, and started to suck up everything. Everyone all held firm. Skull Kid held onto the sword and rattle more tightly.

A while later, he gave up, and was exhausted. Skull Kid laughed again as a Skulltula came down, and webbed up Kirby's mouth. Kirby's cries were muffled.

"Nice try, Pinky!" Skull Kid said with a sneer. "But not good enough."

"We need to figure out how to get out." Luke spoke. "But how? Oh, only if the Professor was here. He'll know what to do."

"Puzzles may not solve everything, Luke." Mudkip told him. Luke looked at her.

"Don't let him catch you saying that. To him, everything's a puzzle, even what to have for meals."

Suddenly, Violet saw more Skulltula enter the room. She sighed.

"Oh, great!" She said, starcasticly. "Just what we need, more spiders."

"They're Skulltula." Skull Kid informed her. "Not spiders. There's a difference."

"I'm going to call them spiders because they look like spiders."

"Then you'll be incorrect, because they're Skulltulas.

"Whatever. I'm still going to call them spiders." Skull Kid got angry.

"Whatever! I hate teenagers. They think they know everything!"

Suddenly, the Skulltulas that entered the room began to fight the other Skullulas. The others fought back. Soon it was an all-out Skulltula brawl!

"No!" Skull Kid screamed. "Ugh; why are they betraying us like this. I don't understand." This made Violet and Kirby happy.

"Hey!" The black haired teen said. "I wonder if the spider that helped me out of that web is here." Kirby cheered as well. He wondered if his friends were here too. Poof saw in the mix that the Spider Dogs were also here, fighting, but this time, with others instead.

"It looks like the Spider Dogs worked things out." The fairy baby observed and smiled. "I'm so happy for them."

"Ooh!" Skull Kid squealed. "A battle between Skulltulas. I wonder who will win. I hope it's my Skulltulas, aka the Skulltulas that didn't betray me, and are still on my side. No, I know the ones on my side are going to win. They have to win!" He looked at the heroes. "Serves the others right for betraying me. That's their punishment. When they lose, they'll think twice of ever betraying me agin! I'm sorry, but I want to win! You guys will never get the key."

"We'll come up with something!" Poof informed him. "And then you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, I don't think so! Like I said before, the webs are super sticky. There'll be no way out of them, unless by magic. Oh, silly me, I almost forgot." He chuckled. "You can't do magic without you wittier wattle, can you?"

"Don't baby talk me! Once I started talking, I got too good for that."

"Oh yeah? Then, why do you still need a rattle? Why not a wand like your Mom or Dad? Or do you stilll need your whittle wattle?" Poof glared at him.

"I said stop it! Don't be like Tony!"

"He's right you know. You shouldn't have a rattle anymore, it proves you are a baby. And you said you're not, and you're too good for that, or am I mistaken?"

"The rattle makes me happy, and therefore I can still have it. It's my life!"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Mudkip, Violet, Poof, Luke, and Kirby all saw a Skulltula dangling above Skull Kid's head. It pointed to the rattle, and gestured everyone to be quiet. They all got the message.

"Oh, you're right." Poof said to Skull Kid. "Your Skulltulas are much too good for our Skulltulas. You guys will win for sure. What were we even thinking when we thought we would win?" The Skulltula was about to grab the rattle when Skull Kid slapped it to the ground. The good guys gasped.

"Nice try, but it has to take a bit more than that! I'll give you an A for effort though." They then noticed. a second Skulltula shoot its web, grab the rattle, and lift it up. "What the?" He looked and growled in his throat. Violet sneered.

"Betcha you weren't suspecting that, were you? That was just like my little brother, it pulled a fast one on you." Skull Kid shot a look at her.

"Shut up!" He looked at the Skulltula with the rattle, and smiled weakly. "I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. These are the bad guys. They're trying to get the adults back. I'm the good guy. Don't you see? You don't want to ever see your Mom and Dad again, do you?" The Skulltula shot a web at Skull Kid's face. Skull Kid screamed. The Skulltula threw the rattle to Poof who caught it. Poof then poofed the webs away from them all. Skullkid got the web off, and threw it to the ground.

"I don't speak Skulltula." Poof stated as Skullkid looked at them all. "But I think the Skulltula misses their parents, and want to reunite with them like we all do with ours. What do you guys think?"

"Well, spiders aboundon thier young..." Luke started to inform them all. "...and the dad are known to get eaten by the mom, but never mind about the facts. I think they agree we should see our parents again. Because they're good Skulltulas, so I'm going to agree." Skull Kid smiled.

"No matter; I don't need them. I still have Skulltulas on my side, and we'll still win!" He looked at the others as they were all still battling. "Go my Skulltulas that are still on my side, Go; I believe in you all!"

"We better help them." Mudkip suggested. Kirby, Luke, Violet, Poof, and Young Link all agreed. She then realized something, and looked at Poof. "Wait, Poof, you're a magical fairy, can you do something?"

"Of course I can." The fairy responded. "I thought you never ask. What should I do with them?"

"I think you should put them all in sticky spider webs." Luke suggested. "You know, like we were previously in. Let Skull Kid taste his own medicine."

"I'm up for that." Violet agreed.

"Me too." Mudkip said as well. "Naughty children need to be disciplined" Link and Kirby nodded.

"Okay." Poof declared. "The votes are in! Get ready to be in a sticky situation!" Skull Kid gave him a lame smile.

"We don't have to do this, do we? Why don't we call a truce, and this can all be over? Only thing is, I don't want to." He pointed to something in the distance. "Look; the world's biggest rattle, something else that you like."

"Nice try! That's so lame; I'm not falling for it." Skull Kid held his head in shame.

"You're right; it was lame. Okay, do whatever. I'm ready." He was about to run off when Poof poofed him into a web, as well as the bad Skulltulas."Dang it! You're too fast."

"Just be glad it wasn't my brother." Violet put in. "You wouldn't have your foot ready to run then." Luke marched up to Skull Kid.

"Where's the key?!" He demanded to know.

"Why should I tell you?" The villainous kid replied. "I hid it as all the Skulltulas were fighting. You guys will never find it; good luck though!"

"Poyo!" Kirby announced. They all watched as the star warrior, who was in the air, stick his hand in a beehive. His friends all gasped.

"Kirby no!" Mudkip shouted. "Don't stick your hand in there!" Kirby screamed as tiny stingers stung him. But, despite the pain, the pink warrior managed to pull out the key. Everyone got happy.

"NOOOOOO!" Skull Kid screamed.

"Wow!" Violet marveled to herself. "What incredible bravery." Kirby floated down, and gave the key to Luke.

"I'm so glad you didn't listen to me." Mudkip told Kirby. Kirby smiled as he got back onto the ground.

"Brilliant move hiding it in the beehive." Luke said to Skull Kid. "You must have thought that the bees will protect it, and since their stingers are very painful, no one in their right mind would stick their hand inside. But, unfortunately for you, Kirby as well as all of us, are very brave, and will do whatever it takes to get what we want, no matter what." He looked at Kirby. "My father would be so proud of you, Kirby. We all are. Good job." Kirby smiled again. Despite the pain he was in, he was very proud of himself indeed. Violet looked at the good Skulltulas.

"Thanks for helping us." She said to them. "You are the definition of 'you can't judge a book by its cover.' We don't know where'd we be if you all hadn't helped us like that. I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah; thanks for everything." Luke added. "You may be small like us, but there's no doubt that you guys are strong together and can do big things." The others agreed. Kirby sniffed back a tear. A Skulltula crawled up on him, and wiped it away. It crawled back down, as he waved a tearful goodbye. The others waved too.

"Now, let's get out of here." Mudkip said. "Poof, poof us to Gravity Falls." Poof was about to poof them off, when Skull Kid spoke up.

"Wait, aren't you going to untie us?" They all looked at him.

"No." Luke answered. "We'll let the adults do that. Oh wait, you don't want them back. I guess you're stuck then if we fail. But hey, at least you win, right?"

"NOOOOOO!" Poof transported them away. He looked at the other Skulltulas. "Anybody want to get us out of here?" They all looked at each other, and began to leave. He sighed. "I have to get out of here somehow."

They all poofed into the Mystery Shack. A vending machine was before them. This excited Kirby, and he ran over to hug it. Mudkip, however, was confused.

"Why'd we poof here?" She wanted to know.

"Because this is where the machine is located." Luke replied.

"Oh, well that's convenient. At least we don't have to look as long."

"Did it say where exactly it was?"

"Behind this vending machine." Mudkip was confused again.

"Behind it?"

"Yeah, there's a secret room behind here. You can get to it by pushing the right codes, and Dipper told me it before we left."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luke was about to go push the code in when Kirby pointed to everything he wanted (which was everything in it).

"Sorry, Kirby. We don't have time for snacks right now." Kirby was disappointed. "Maybe later if we ask." This disappointed him even more. He didn't want to wait. He needed to eat now!

Suddenly, a candy bar flew down. This pleased Kirby as Poof poofed it out for him. The star warrior grabbed it, opened it, and took a bite. It was delicious. Everyone but Kirby looked at Poof.

"We can't just take one." Luke informed him. "That's stealing!"

"We will." Poof told him. "Later. When we have the adults back, I'll make Mom do it. Plus, it won't matter with all of them gone. You need to just chill!" Luke sighed.

"Alright, but just remember."

"I will." Luke pressed the code in, and they all went inside.

"There!" Luke said, pointing at the machine in the room. "That must be it." They all ran to it. Luke produced the key, and put it in. However, it didn't work. He tried again and again to no avail. "Well that's queer."

"What?" Violet asked.

"I can't get the key to work."

"Maybe I can try it." Poof stated. Before Luke had time to protest, the fairy baby took it away from him. "Watch and learn." He tried it himself, and it didn't work. He tried again and again, "Ugh; why won't this work?!"

"I'm watching." Luke said. "But I'm not learning anything from it. See? It's harder then it looks. It's almost as if we have the wrong key."

"I think it is the wrong key." Mudkip observed. "I think we've been tricked." They then heard slow clapping from behind them. They all looked and gasped as Gideon stood before them. He stopped his slow clapping.

"My," He began. "The mudfish is incorrect. You have the right key, but the wrong inator. Good try, though."

"Who are you?" The English boy wanted to know.

"Why, I'm Gideon." Gideon answered. "Boy prodigy, and that is a fake machine. Your key isn't going to fit, and I'm not going to tell you where the real machine or the key is, so ha! You lose, we win, suckers!"

"But the note said..." Luke began.

"But the note said..." Gideon taunted. "Please, we know what the note said. That's why Foop switched machines, and the real one is somewhere else."

"Let me guess," Poof began. "It's in Anti-Fairy world, isn't it?"

"I'm not telling you anything, baby!"

"I think it's there guys." He told his friends,

"Shut up, no it's not! Anyways, you are never going to find it. So give up, and go home." Luke then got an idea.

"You win." He told him, playing along. The others were shocked as they looked at him. "We failed; it looks like we have to learn to fend for ourselves, and live in a world without the adults around." Gidion pumped up his fist beside him in a cheer. Luke's friends all protested, but Luke ignored them. "We'll get out of your hair, bye." He and the others left. They all went to a corner of the room where Gideon couldn't see them.

"What was that about?" Poof wanted to know. "Have you lost it? We can't give up, that's what he and others like him want us to do. We were taught better than that."

"We're not giving up." Luke told them. "We're going to spy on him."

"Why would we do that?" Violet wanted to know.

"Because he would want to share this with his boss, or whoever's in charge. When he does that, the real machine's location might reveal itself."

"How do you know?" Mudkip asked.

"I don't." Everyone groaned. "But there's hope, right? We must remain posititive even in our bleakest moments."

"Poyo!" The star warrior said with joy (he was done with his candy bar, and the remains were all over his mouth), They all turned to him.

"What is it?" Mudkip questioned. They saw that Gideon was talking in his phone.

"He's talking in his mobile!" Luke observed. "I told you guys!"

"Quick! Let's go eavesdrop!" The others agreed, and went closer, but just close enough for them to hear and not to be seen.

"Yes, Foop," Gidion said into the phone. "They were here, and yes, I didn't tell them the location. But, you may want to change the location again. There's a fairy baby that says it's in Anti-Fairy world. He's on to us!"

"I told you it was in Anti-Fairy World." Poof said.

"Shhh!" Mudkip shushed him. He did, and they listened some more.

"What? You're that confident that they won't find it, and if they do, you'll be ready, and make sure that they'll fail? Okay, I wouldn't do that if I were you, but whatever, you're in charge. Whatever you say goes. You say that I shouldn't be repeating what I say in case those brats are spying on me, and hear everything I say? Well, oops, I guess it's too late for that. Sorry, it won't happen again." He hung up. Mudkip looked at Poof.

"Okay, you know what to do, Poof." He realized Kirby was gone. "Hang on, before we go, where's Kirby?"

"I bet I know." Luke said. "Follow me." They followed him outside again as Gideon was checking the room, missing them.

Luke and friends saw Kirby was at the vending machine, kicking and pounding furiously on it, hoping everything in it would fall, and be ready for the taking. His friends all ran up to his side.

"I got this." Poof said. He poofed up the star warror a bag of potato chips. Kirby was excited. He opened it right away, and popped one into his mouth.

"Again, that's stealing." Luke told him. "The adults will be back, and you'll be sorry.

"And again," Poof told him. "I'll make sure it's paid later, like a living credit card."

"Okay, I hope you will."

"And again, I will. Just trust me, and I won't let you down."

"Stop talking, and let's go to the location already!" Violet said.

"Right." With a poof, they teleported away.

They were teleported to the entrance of Anti-Cosmo's castle. Poof's friends looked at him in question. Poof noticed.

"I feel that's it's here." He stated. "Why would it not? It's kind of obvious." They hoped he was right, and all went inside. "We don't know who's in here besides Foop, so we have to still be careful not to get caught." They all nodded their agreements.

Inside, they saw little Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Para-Goombas, and Para Koopa-Troopas.

"Here we go." Luke observed. "Remember to be careful. We can't be seen no matter what." They all nodded thier agreements again.

Violet made herself invisible. This inspired Mudkip, and she asked Poof to make them invisible. With a poof, they were.

"This is so cool." Mudkip observed. "This is one of the things I wished as a superpower when I was younger. I can't believe it's coming true. My family is going to be so jealous. I'm glad I thought of it."

"Shhhh!" Poof said. "We shouldn't talk. Someone might hear, and we'll get caught even though we're invisible."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's all right; just don't do it any more, and we'll be fine." They then heard Kirby munching on his chips. This made Luke sigh.

"You just had to poof Kirby the potato chips, didn't you? A candy bar or something would've been more quiet."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking of this." Poof apologized. Violet bent down to Kirby's level.

"Can you stop eating until we get out of here?" Violet asked Kirby. "Please; it's kind of distracting." Kirby was disapppointed, and stopped eating. "Thanks." She walked normally again.

"That must be it the inator." Luke said when they saw a machine (inator) in the middle of a room. They all ran to it.

"See if the key fits!" Mudkip said. Luke took out the key. He was about to put it in when they heard Kirby's cry. They all looked at him, and gasped. It was Foop, and he had Kirby's potato chips. Kirby was visible again. All the heroes looked down at themselves. They were all visible once again. Foop looked at them. "Err inator, which is bacaically the same thing."

"You can say machine." Violet said. "Because it is a machine."

"Thanks, I know, right?" Anyways," He changed the subject. "I must congratulate you for finding the right machine." Foop told them. "However, it all ends here." He looked at Poof. "Good try though, but it wasn't good enough." He gave a wicked laugh as Poof glared at him. Foop stopped, and snapped his fingers, and a bunch of Bowser's minions appeared. "Lock them up, boys!"

The heroes fought the bad guys with all of their strengths, but...yes, once again, lost.

All of the heroes were thrown into a jail cell. They tried to run and get out, but Foop shut and locked the door before they had the chance.

"We'll get out of here." Luke said to Foop. "Wait and see!"

"I don't think so, English boy!" Luke glared at him. Foop looked at Poof, and poofed his nemesis's rattle away.

"Hey!" Poof complained.

"Sorry, just so you don't get any ideas, Poop." Poof clenched his fist, and his teeth.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Because it brings you bad memories. Sorry, Poop." He then left, but not before telling a little Goomba and a Koopa-Troopa with steel helmets and spears to guard the cell. The Goomba said "roger!", and the Koopa saluted.

"We have to get out of here." Luke told his friends.

"But how?" Violet wanted to know. "We should've beaten those guys, but failed."

"I don't know how we'll get out. All I know is we will some how. We must, or we're all doomed. This is the hardest riddle ever."

They all were thinking of ways, but couldn't come up with anything. Kirby wanted to get out too, but not just to get out, but to show Foop no mercy. No one takes away his potato chips, nobody! How will they all get the adults back, and get reunited with thier parents and guardians?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I know a possible way out of this cell." Luke said. His friends all looked at him.

"We're all ears." Mudip told him.

"Well the ones who have ears anyways." Poof added. Mudkip glared at him. "Sorry." They both looked at Luke again.

"Please, continue."

"Well, this might be kind of cheesy, but maybe since the guards are kids, and they can be gullible, we can remind them about the joys of having caring adults in their lives, and they'll let us go because of their emotions."

"That's not a bad idea." Mudkip said. "It could work. I say we should give it a shot."

"Fairy World have keys to lock their jailcells." Poof said. "However, Antis are smarter then that, and they do not. Only magic can open them. It was Anti-Cosmo, Foop's dad's idea."

"You think his son will fall for that?" Violet asked.

"No. Foop's too smart for that. We need to think of something else."

"You don't think they'll steal back Poof's rattle for us?"

"Maybe, but that's highly unlikely."

"Let's at least try." Mudkip said. "And if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. We'll think of something else, but let's just roll with this since it's the only thing we have at the moment." They all agreed.

"Someone should cry or something to get their attention." Luke started.

"I'll do it." Violet volunteered. They looked at her. "I'm not an actor or anything, but if it means reuniting with the adults; I'm all for it. It's what we heroes do." Luke smiled.

"Well, okay then. Thanks for volunteering." Violet smiled back.

"Anytime." She then began fake sobbing.

"Man, guarding is really easy!" The Koopa Troopa said as he and the Goomba were guarding the cell. "And very boring! I'm a kid; I want to be active, and do cool stiff that I want, not stand here for hours on end doing nothing. Don't they understand that? How do our uncles do this every day?"

"To please their boss." The Goomba told him. "He's a king too, so that's another reason to respect, listen, and obey him. He's higher up then them, so yeah. And we should do the same with Foop if we ever want to get fed, understand?" The Koopa Troopa nodded.

"We'll be the best guards ever, even better then our uncles if we're lucky." The Goomba smiled.

"Now you're talking, if we're lucky. I would hi-five you, but..."

"I know. You don't have any arms or hands, so it'll be pointless. Let's just imagine we hi-fived in our brains."

"Or we can both say hi-five at the same time." With that, they both said 'hi-five' together.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we're talking. It takes my mind off of being bored."

"Me too. This is so much better then being quiet all the time."

"I'm glad we met too."

"I'm glad we met as well." They both smiled.

They then heard Violet's crying, and went to check it out.

"Um, why are you crying?" The Koopa Troopa wanted to know. The Goomba looked irritated at him.

"What do you think?!" He said to him. "She's in a jail cell that can only be opened by magic, and can never reunite with her parents and the adults. Duh!" The Koopa Troopa looked at him, shocked and hurt.

"I was just asking. That was really hurtful. You'll making me less glad that I met you."

"Sorry. I can't help it when you're being so dumb."

"Owch; you're so mean. I take what I said to you back."

"Whatever." The Goomba looked at Violet."Sorry, missy. The adults aren't coming back. You better get used to it."

"Yeah!" The Koopa Troopa spat, spitting on Goomba. "Never!" Goomba looked at him, mad.

"Dude, you spat at me!"

"Sorry; I didn't mean it." Violet sniffed, and wiped away a tear. "But, they were my parents. They were always there for me."

"This was a bad idea, George. Maybe we should..."

"No!" George disagreed. "We have to be strong. We can't crack, Franklyn."

"But..." George shook his head.

"Nope! Not going to change my mind, never, ever, ever! So you can just forgot about it, because it's not going to happen! Mo...da...Foop is going to be so proud of me. I'm not going to betray him, not now, and not ever, ever, ever!"

"You almost said your Mom and Dad."

"No, I didn't; shut up, Franklyn!"

"Yes, you did. You miss them, don't you? It's okay, it's understandable."

"Again, shut up!"

"You mean you don't miss them at all?" Mudkip wanted to know.

"No, I don't. I'm not a wimpy-wimp loser like you all are."

"When I was a baby." Violet started. "A great villain was going to kill me. But my parents stopped him, and had him arrested. If my parents haven't done that, I wouldn't be here, and accomplished what I accomplished in life." Franklyn sniffed. George eyed him.

"That's beautiful!" The Koopa complimented. "They loved their child so much that they risked their own lives to save you. If that's not love, I don't know what is, eh, George?" George groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Link, Kirby, and I aren't living with our real parents." Mudkip exclaimed. "But our respected guardians love us just the same, and we couldn't be happier." Kirby and Young Link agreed.

"Whenever I'm good and on special occasions like Christmas and for the Royal Wedding in May, my mum makes a mean apple crumble." Luke stated. "I also like her Banoffee pie." He licked his lips. "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!" Kirby licked his lips as well. My father also takes me along sometimes at his archeology digs, which I reallly like." He looked at George and Franklyn. "What about you guys? What do you love about your parents?"

"Dad thought me to ride a bike when I was five." Franklyn explained. "And when I fell down, and got a boo-boo, Mom made it better by kissing it, and putting on a bandage. I wanted to give up, but Dad encouraged me to keep going, and I did. After a few falls, I got better and better. Now I rarely fall at all, and it's all thanks to Dad's encourageing words."

"That's great, what about you, George?"

"I got nothing to say." A bitter George replied.

"Aw, don't be like that. Surely there must be something!"

"Nope; there's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Mudkip asked. "Think long and hard. It's okay to..." George then got really mad, and erupted.

"I SAID NOTHING, OKAY?!" They all got scared. "Look, not every parent is loving and caring as you might think, so lay off, okay?" He looked at Franklyn. "Come on, Frank. Let's continue our duty, and leave these losers to sulk." And with that, he went off.

"I'm sorry about him." Franklyn said to the others. "I know his parents. His dad's a real deadbeat, and his mom's not too great either. He's got taken away from them last year." He went off after his friend. Mudkip and the others felt sad.

"I feel guilty." Mudkip admitted. "I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to pry."

"I thought that'll work." Luke said. "And I also feel gutly. But we didn't know. Our parents/guardians shower us with love so much that it's easy to forget that not everyone in the whole world gets the same privage."

"Still it's a pity that not everyone is how you want them to be." Her friends agreed.

"George," Franklyn began when he was with him. "That was a bad thing you did. I know about your situation, but that's no reason to take it out on them. They're innocent. I think you sould go and apologiz..." He then noticed George crying. "George!"

"Why can't I have loving parents like everyone else, Frank?" George sobbed. "Why me? I just don't understand."

"If it makes you feel better, not every parent is loving and caring, just like you said. That part is true, sad, but true." George sniffed.

"It does make me feel better a little, but still, why me? I'm the perfect kid. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You're a good kid, no matter what your parents or anyone else might say. It's not your fault at all. It's your parents, but you don't have to be like them. You can make the world a better place, forget them. They don't know what they're missing out on." George smiled.

"Thanks. I am glad that I met you." Franklyn smiled too.

"Me too. I wouldn't have it any other way." George then frowned.

"I feel bad about those kids. I wish there was something we could do."

"We can. We can steal Foop's magic rattle, and poof, they're free." George looked at him.

"We can't do that. We won't be good guards then; we'll be the worst. I don't know what Foop will do to us, but it'll be bad."

"I know Foop won't like it." Franklyn agreed. "But we have to do what's right, and a world without adults isn't the right thing. So what do you want to do? Help get the adults back, or make all of us suffer, and be sad forever?" George thought about this.

"No, Foop gave us an order and we're going to obey. We're better without them. By the way, I don't have any hands, so I can't see how I can steal them, can you? Soon as they learn that, the better. If not, too bad. It's not my problem." Franklyn sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to help, and you're not going to stop me." He left. George was going to follow, but decided against it. If he gets in trouble, it's his fault. He thought to himself. I tried to warn him, but now he's on his own. I don't care anymore.

"Guys," Franklyn told the heroes in their cell. "I'm here to help." Luke jumped to his feet, excited.

"I knew it'll work in the end!"

"No, you didn't." Violet said to him. "You were bummed out like all of us when you thought the plan had failed."

"Well, it did work, it took some extra time then we thought, but it did work!" He looked at Franklyn. "So, where's the other guy?"

"He unfortunately won't be helping." Franklyn answered. "He's still on Foop's side, but not me, not anymore. I want to help get the adults back in any way I can. I was thinking I could steal his milk bottle. It'll free you from this cell, and you guys can continue on your journey. What do you think?"

"I was thinking of my rattle." Poof stated.

"Oh, yeah, your rattle. I didn't think of that. You might want that instead because it belongs to you."

"But if we took the rattle and the bottle," Luke started. "He'll be powerless. Brilliant! We'll get away much quicker. Thanks. You're one smart kid." Franklyn blushed, and gave out a nervous laugh and smile.

"Aw, shucks. I'm only helping."

"And a good helper you are. It just goes to show that a bad guy like you were can change for the better. It just takes time."

"Please, you're making me blush." He thought of something. "But that means I got to steal the rattle and the bottle. Guys, I don't think I can do it."

"You just concentrate on the rattle. Once you have it, give it to Poof, and we'll take the bottle."

"By stealing it with the rattle! Of course; why didn't I think of that?"

"It doesn't work like that." Poof informed him. "You see, since it's also magic, I can't just steal it with magic. We have to do it ourselves. I wished we could steal it by magic; it'll make things much easier."

"Man, that's a bummer."

"It is. Mega bummer."

"Yes, it's a mega-ultra-super-duper bummer." Mudkip agreed. "But, let's put this into action now." He looked at Franklyn. "Go, get the rattle away from Foop somehow. We believe in you." This made Franklyn giddy.

"Wow, I just met you guys, and you're literally trusting me with your lives? Mom said not to trust strangers, but this is one stranger you can trust 100%. Honest, I'll get the job done. You guys, and all of the adults will be so proud of me. I promise; I won't let you down!" And with that, he left.

"So, we're really trusting this guy?" Violet asked. "I mean he looks nice and all now that he changed, but I don't know. Seems like a big step."

"Relax." Mudkip assured her. "I'm just boosting his confidence. We may of just met, but his sudden change tells me he'll get the job done, if not, try his best. That is the best he and anyone can do." Violet sighed.

"I hope you're right."

"Franklyn." George spoke when he saw him at the entrance to Foop's room. Franklyn looked at him, confused.

"George?" He questioned. "What are you doing here? I swear I wasn't..."

"Shhh; it's okay. I'm here to help." This confused Franklyn even more.

"Help? But I thought you were against getting the adults back."

"I was, but then I thought about it. Sure, my parents are complete jerks, and aren't for me, but that doesn't mean other kids should be without theirs. It's not fair for them to have to suffer because of my bad experiences. They're lucky they have kind and loving parents when I don't. I will always be jealous of that, but that's life, and I just have to accept that. Now, are we going to do this thing, or just talk about it?" Franklyn smiled.

"I knew you'd turn around eventually." He realized something, and frowned.

"What about your lack of hands?"

"I can stall while you do the stealing."

"Okay." He then became focused. And so, they went inside.

"So, how are we going to pull this off, Franklyn?" George wanted to know. "How am I going to stall?"

"Uh..." Franklin hesitated, thinking. George was irritated, and sighed.

"You didn't come up with a plan, did you?"

"Okay, you got me. I did not."

"Dude, before you get into anything, you have to have a plan."

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"No." Franklyn was disappointed.

"But I can help you think of one." Franklyn got excited.

"Yes, we can totally do that; thinking is good."

"Yes, it is. Now, think!"

"Right." They both thought long and hard. Then Franklyn got excited."I got it!"

"What?"

"We can wait until he goes to sleep, and..."

"Yeah, but there's one problem, we don't know when that'll be."

"He's a baby; babies sleep a lot. I should know. I have a baby sister who sleeps twelve or more hours a day. That's half of a day, and more."

"There's still a problem. We don't know when he'll sleep next. He might have just woken up."

"Yeah, you might be right. We don't know. We might be waiting for hours."

"We need to think of a way to make him sleepy, or something to distract him long enough that I take the rattle."

"Right." They thought long and hard again. Foop flew to them. He was angry.

"Um, why are you two NOT DOING YOUR JOBS?!"

"Uh..." Franklin hesitated. "George; why aren't we doing our jobs?"

"Uh..." Foop crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm waiting! I would be watching Talon Squad right about now, but apparently adults are behind the networks. Oh well, who needs TV anyways when you have tablets, phones, video games. Man, this makes you wonder how past generations lived. Anyways, I'm going to binge watch it. I have so many episodes to catch up on. Anyways again, get to work. I don't want to see you two not doing your jobs ever again, understand?" Franklyn saluted.

"Understood!" He said.

"We'll go right now." George added.

"Perfect; well, I'm off now. I wonder what problems those birds will have to solve today." He flew off. Franklin gestured George to follow, and follow he did (discreetly of course).

They saw Foop in his crib turning on his tablet. George looked at Franklyn.

"Okay, remember Franklyn," He began telling him. "We need to be extremely quiet in order for this to work." Franklyn looked insulted.

"George," He began. "Please, you're acting like I was born yesterday. I wasn't. My cute cousin was born the day before all of this happened though. I wonder if she was still in the hospital." He then realized something. "Oh my gosh, she and a bunch of other newborns might be all alone in hospitals! I have to go." He was about to go, when George stopped him.

"Focus! I'm sure she and the others are fine, and will be taken care of. Don't pay attention to whatever Foop is doing on the tablet, and you'll be fine. He's distracted so I don't need to stall." Franklyn nodded in agreement.

"Right, I need to focus and pay attention. You can help me with that at least." He smiled. "I'm glad you're helping me focus."

"Focus!" Franklyn nodded again, looked determined, and went to reach for the rattle. He panicked when Foop grabbed his bottle. He and George ran behind the wall. They peeked out, and was relieved to see Foop had just poofed himself a bag of frosted animal crackers. He poofed it open, and took a bite out of a turtle. He laughed to himself.

"Look at me." He told himself. "I'm watching an episode where they're trying to save baby turtles, and I'm eating one. I'm bad to the bone." He ate the rest of it. Franklyn gulped.

"What's wrong?" George wanted to know.

"Nothing." Franklyn told him. "Just that I want to do this quick. Seeing him eat a turtle, even though it's wasn't really, kind of disturbs me."

"Well, go to it then, before he eats another turtle." He nodded.

"I will. You just be lucky that there's no Goomba shaped frosted crackers in that bag."

"Yeah, I'm very lucky. Now, get going!"

"Right." He left again towards a distracted Foop.

He looked at the rattle in Foop's crib, right in front of him! He gulped, nervous. He looked back at George who silently urged him to go on. Franklyn looked back, sighed, and reached his hand inside his little boss's crib.

Sweat was all over him. He felt his hand trembling. He was afraid of getting caught. He had never felt this nervous in his entire life before!

Come on! He thought to himself. Just take the rattle. You can do this. Don't be a wimpy loser! He heard encouraging whispers from George again. Okay, okay; I'll do it! Well, it's now or never. Here I go! With a deep breath, he grabbed the rattle. He sighed with relief. Then, he looked at the bottle that Foop placed next to him when done. Oh, what the heck! He grabbed the bottle. He sighed again. This was easy! Why did he ever worry? He then remembered Foop. Oh yeah, he was worried about getting caught. He then hurried back to George. He and George then left.

When they were far enough away, Franklyn did a big sigh of relief.

"I can't believe I just did that." He said.

"Well, you did." Franklyn smiled.

"You know, I didn't really need you, but I'm glad you came." It was George's turn to smile.

"Me too, buddy. Now, let's go free them." So, off they went.

"We're back!" Franklyn informed Mudkip and friends back at the jail cell. He held up the bottle and rattle. "And look at what I have."The prisoners raced to the cell bars, all of them excited. "I also have the bottle. I know you said you'd take care of it, but it was in front of me, so I got it instead to save you time. You're welcome."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down!" Luke spoke. Violet sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Again," She began. "No, you didn't." Franklyn gave Poof back his rattle. Poof hugged it with glee.

"Oh, rattle!" He said. "How I missed you. I'm glad we're together again." He saw that he was getting looks. "What? Too weird? Can't a baby hug his rattle without being judged?"

"Okay, Poof." Mudkip said to the fairy baby. "You know what to do. Poof us out."

"My rattle won't work in this jail cell. It's Anti-Fairy magic, remember? Only Foop's bottle will work, and also in his voice, so we need someone with a spot on impression of him to wish us all free. And again, to remind you, it was Anti-Cosmo's idea."

"Man!" Luke observed. "He thought of everything, hasn't he?!"

"So, who has his voice down?" Violet wanted to know. "Because I for sure haven't. I only met the guy today."

"I do!" George piped up. He then did his best Foop impression. "Hi. I'm Foop. I'm a baby genius. My best friend is a talking dog. I have a mom, a dad who is dumb as fudge, a brother who's a freshman in high school, and a sister who everybody hates, kind of like that talking fish in that cartoon."

"Wrong cartoon baby." Poof stated. "I mean, it was Foop's voice, just wrong talking baby."

"Cookies are for..."

"Again, wrong cartoon baby. Do you know Foop as all?" George sadly shook his head. He went back to his regular speaking voice.

"I just met the guy when the grown ups disappeared. So, cut me some slack."

"Sorry."

"Can you just get us out of here?" Violet wanted to know. George looked her at her. "Please?"

"Okay, impatient teenage girl." With that, he took Foop's bottle. "I don't know how this works, so bare with me."

"Just wish us out of here." Poof informed him.

"Okay." He told the bottle to wish them free. Poof; they were exactly that; free.

"I did it!" George said, proud of himself. "I actually wished all of you free, and it worked. You guys are free."

"Good job. Now, wish us luck as we put the key in the inator, and save the world as we know it." Luke said.

George and Franklyn wished them luck. The heroes were off.

"So, again, to clarify, the Antis need voice recognition for their magic to work, but not fairies?" Luke asked Poof as they walked/floated.

"And again, only to lock and unlock jail cells." Poof explained. "Not fairies from Fairyword. They just point their wands at the cell, and it opens and closes whenever they want."

"Oh, I guess I get it now...again. It's nice to be reminded when you forget sometimes after what felt like days in there."

"I hear you."

"Guys," Mudkip piped up. "We're here." They went into the inator in the room.

"Okay," Violet began as Luke took out the key. "Hopefully this is the right machine. We don't want to continue on this wild goose chase." Luke was about to put the key in when a baby Piranha Plant grabbed it in its mouth with the aid of its outstretched neck.

"What the...?" He questioned out loud as the plant stretched back.

"Oh, it is." Said a familiar voice. "It's just that you are never going to operate it." They looked, and gasped. There floating before them was Foop.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Foop began. "You all thought Talon Squad would distract me long enough that I wouldn't notice the absence of my bottle, and Poop's rattle?"

"That's not my name, and you know it!" Poof argued through gritted teeth. "You even defended me."

"Aw, you remember; I'm touched. By the way, you're my nemesis, so I can call you whatever I want, Poop, so deal with it!" Poof glowered at him. "Anyways, when I saw that my rattle and bottle was gone, I knew something was up. I also knew something was up with my guards, and speaking of which..." Two Spear Guys held up a struggling Franklyn, and a struggling George. They went to the front, and shoved the two to the floor. "Traitors! You are one of them; you are no longer my guards, both of you are fired." Both George and Franklyn glared at him.

"Good!" Franklyn stated. "What you are doing is wrong, and we want no part in it!"

"Yeah!" George added. "If we weren't fired, we would have quit; in fact, that is what we are doing right now!" He blew a raspberry at him. Foop groaned.

"Blowing raspberries. So unprofessional!"

"We're kids. It's okay and expected of us to be unprofessional. Kids like us aren't even supposed to do any hard labor. That's a law." Foop looked at Bowser's other minions.

"Anyone else who cares to disrespect me, and join the traitors?" No one spoke. "Excellent. That's what I thought." He turned back to the heroes.

"You don't have to do this, Foop." George told him. "Heck, I didn't think I was going to support this, but now I am. I saw the error of my way. You can do it too; it's never too late to change."

"No!" Foop said. "You guys were weak to change, but not me. I am strong, and I will continue to be so." George sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He looked at the minions. "It's okay for you guys to change your mind too." They all seemed to be thinking of this.

"They're with me on this."

"How do you know what all of them are thinking?" Franklyn questioned. "You can't be everyone's voices. They have a say in this. No one should take over, and that's how it always should be. They can help lead you to your decision, but at the end of the day, it's your decision. It's your life after all."

"Exactly. That's what I'm doing. What do you all not understand about that?"

"Um, Franklyn." George said to him. "That's great advice and all, but not sure this is the right time." Franklyn realized this, and was embarrassed.

"Oh. You may be right on that."

"So," Foop began. "If you want to be lame-os, and bring the adults back, you have to fight for it."

"I'm not sure on that." Mudkip stated. "You're all just children."

"You attacked baby spiders, and were okay with it." Violet reminded her.

"Yeah, but those were spiders, these aren't. It's different."

"My pen pal, who is a Goomba like me, went on a journey with an Italian plumber." George explained. "He was in fights with bad guys all the time. It didn't bother him, well, they did, but he survived." Franklyn looked at him, confused.

"If both of you were Goombas, then how...?" George looked at him, and snapped at him.

"Just stop it! We Goombas aren't useless when it comes to these kinds of things. We improvise, and can do anything when we put our minds to it. I don't really know how it works, but it does. We have Fruity Tales powers. So, don't ask again. It's annoying, and I'm getting tired of it."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I won't ask again."

"And I was hit in the head with a rock with a Beanie Baby inside." Poof added. "It still hurt, and fairies heal quickly. My body was also got electrocuted. It still hurts, but we kids will fight if we have to."

"You don't have to fight." Foop told Mudkip. "Heck, you can come onto our side if you want. It'll be better if you do. Ditch these losers."

"Never!" Mudkip argued. "I'll fight if I have to, but I'll never back down; never! I'll just feel sorry for your guys, though."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Minions, ATTACK!" All of his minions all ran up to them. Mudkip and friends ran up too. Link took out his sword. Foop poofed up a chair to sit on, and popcorn to eat. Poof saw this, and poofed the popcorn away from him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Sorry," Poof apologized. "But we could really use these." He poofed up a Popcorn Shooter, and shot it at the bad kids. Some of them started eating them off of the floor. Luke was disgusted.

"Yuck!" He observed. "Weren't you taught not to eat from the floor?"

"Shut up!" A Spear Guy spat. "You're not my mom. I don't have to do that. I never not sick before, so there! Plus, it's the five second rule."

Kirby was excited when he saw all of the popcorn, and began sucking everything up. Everyone held onto something to try to stay still.

"I might not have thought this through." Poof observed, holding tightly to his rattle. "But he would have done the same to the popcorn no matter what."

"That's it!" Foop declared. "I can't take it anymore!" He zapped a zipper over Kirby's mouth. Kirby screamed, but it was all muffled. He tried to unzip it, but couldn't. "Ha, you can try all you want, Pinky! But since that's zipper magic, it can only be unzipped by magic. And you can bet I'm not unzipping it for you." He looked at his nemesis. "And don't you dare think of unzipping him, because you know what'll happen; I'll just zip it shut again, so it's pointless." He cackled to himself.

Poof glared at him. He then got an idea. He poofed next to Violet, who was force-fielding for the upcoming attacks.

"Hey, Violet; I have an idea." He told her.

"Can it wait a minute?" Violet asked. "I'm kind of busy here."

A minute later, the attacks died down. She stopped, and looked at Poof.

"Okay, Poof," She began. "What is it? Hurry up; an attack can come any second now." Poof whispered in her ear.

"Of course," She said and nodded in agreement when done. "I wonder why no one thought of it before. I'll try my best." She turned invisable, and slowly made her way to Foop. Poof looked at his nemesis, and poofed next to him.

"Hey, Foop." He said to his nemesis.

"You're going to give up, and join our side?" Foop hoped.

"Yeah, no." Foop frowned.

"Knew you would say that, Poop. Still there's no harm in asking, huh?" Poof glared at him.

"Anyways, I was thinking you and I engage in a magical duel."

"Okay, why don't we take it to the sideline so we aren't in the middle of the other battle going on?"

"Sounds good to me." And so, the two magical beings poofed to the side.

"Okay, first let's go over some ground rules."

"I can do it. Lay it on me."

"So, we fight each other as different cartoons. Second, no cheating."

"Wouldn't think of it."

"Okay, on the count of one, we start."

"Count on it." He then laughed. "Get it? Because you're counting, and I said cou..." Poof looked irritated. "Count away."

"3, 2..." Foop zapped Poof into Kion.

"I didn't say one."

"Oops, sorry, Poop; I guess I was too excited in defeating you." Poof narrowed his eyes, pawed the ground, and roared as loud as he could. This blew Foop back to the ground. He then floated back up.

"That was a powerful roar from someone so small. Think fast!" He then turned Poof into a baby Kangaskhan. He pretended to marvel at the sight.

"Aww, you're so cute! Who's cute, you are, yes you are, yes you are!" Poof sighed.

"I'm not a baby; well technically I am, but that doesn't give you the reason to treat me as one."

"You're right; I'm sorry." He turned into King K. Rool. "Run, Poop, run!" He ran after Poof.

"Oh, poop." Poof ran off.

"I'm going to get you, poopy!" Poof turned into Turner the screwdriver, and stabbed Foop in the eyes. Foop screamed in pain.

"You wretched little rat!" He shouted. "That hurt!"

"That's the idea." Foop got an idea. "You being called a rat gives me an idea." He turned Poof into Butch, and he into Da Owa (owl). He flew towards him as Poof continued to scurry off. Poof then poofed into Borf (a unicorn/platypus hybrid). He jumped off the wall, and speared Foop's feathers. Foop screamed again as they hurtled towards the floor. Right as he was about to hit the floor, he turned into Ridley and grabbed Poof by the horn. He spun him around and around, and threw him across the room. Poof poofed into Kazooie, and flew as fast as he could, and began pecking Foop's eyes out. Foop turned into Yooka, shot out his tounge, tied his feet, and dragged the transformed bird down. Poof turned into Banjo, and started paw fighting him. Violet, invisable, who was creeping up on them, rolled her eyes.

Boys! She thought. Can they be any more immature? She then smiled. Luckily,there's Tony. He's so mature. Foop poofed into Laylee to fly away. Finally, Poof turned his nemesis into Junior Pea, and because he didn't have any hands, he lost his bottle.

"Hey!" He complained. "No fair! I'm a defenseless little pea; what am I supposed to do?" Poof shrugged.

"Beats me!" He called to Violet. "Violet, catch!" He threw him with all of his might. Foop looked at where he was throwing at, and was confused.

"Who are you throwing it to? There's no one there!" Violet caught it, and made herself visible.

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged. "Want to bet?"

"No biggie. I'll just get my minions to help get my bottle back. He was about to call when he saw that he was face to face with a hungry lookng Kirby.

"Better start rolling, Foop." Poof told him, turning back to normal, and poofed Kirby's zipper off. "Kirby's hungry." Foop grinned lamely at him.

"Hey, Kirby. You don't want to eat me do you? A single pea?" Kirby started to suck away. Foop tried to roll way, but blew away, and was headed straight towards the pink star warrior's mouth.

"NOOOOOOOO!" But just as Kirby was about to eat him, Franklyn grabbed him. Foop sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you, Franklyn!" He thanked him. He looked hopeful. "So, did you change your mind? Are you back on my side?"

"No." The koopa told him. "I just saved you because it seems inhumane to have Kirby eat you." Foop sighed sadly.

"Why do I keep on hoping? Thank you for saving my life though."

"You better start wishing them to change their minds." Violet said. "Before it's too late."

"I got it!" Poof said. He shook his rattle, and poof! Everyone stopped fighting. The minions all were confused.

"Why are we fighting?" A Shy Guy wanted to know. His friend, a Spear Guy, shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "I think it was a stupid reason to keep the other cartoons from getting all of the adults back."

"So, can we do this thing now?" Luke wanted to know.

"Of course." A Bomb-Omb replied. "You better! We're not stopping you." Poof looked at Franklyn.

"Hold Foop back." He told him. Franklyn nodded.

"Of course." He responded. "I can't think of anything better to do." He and the others went to the inator room. Foop was talking the whole way.

"You better stop this nonsense, and began beating these guys again if you all know what's best for you all. No, stop, I won't allow this. STOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!"

"It's good that the bad guys changed their minds about the adults." Luke stated when they were by the inator. "But I wish it wasn't by magic. I feel that it's less effective versus figuring it out on their own. Sounds kind of like lazy writing on the author's part." Poof nodded in agreement.

"I agree." He said. "but if we did that, it might take a really long time, or even, not at all. They might hate us for doing this to them, but they'll thank us for doing this."

"Enough talking, and do this already!" Violet said. "The sooner, the better." Luke put the key in the machine. Foop watched with terror as flashes flashed around the room.

"NO!" He hollered. "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then one by one, lots of adult cartoons appeared into the room out of thin air. The heroes started running towards their guardians/parents/mentor.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke shouted, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back." Professor Layton smiled, and hugged him as well.

"It's so great to be back." He said. He looked at the other embracing hugs all around. "And it's thanks to you and your friends that we are reunited again at last." Luke smiled. He was proud of him and his friends too. He saw his parents behind his mentor, and hugged both of them.

"You were incredible honey." Bob Parr said to Violet. "I don't know all you did, but I bet it was incredible." Violet smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." She thanked him. "And it was incredible to work as a team, and get all of you guys back. It really was."

"Hey, Violet." Helen Parr said to her daughter. "Where's Jack-Jack and Dash?"

"There're in a castle." Violet told her. "I'm sure Poof will poof us there in a minute or so."

"Not to be rude or anything, sweetheart," Bob began "but why don't we go now? "It seems so long since we had the whole family together. It'll be unfair to wait any longer. I'm sure the others understand too."

"I agree." Violet agreed. "I'll go talk to Poof right now." Violet walked off.

"Thanks, sweetie. I know you'll do great again. You always do."

"Not to interrupt this touching reunion or anything," Violet said seeing Poof talking to his parents. Sparky was there too. "But, uh, my parents want to see my brothers. And so do I." Poof and his parents turned to her.

"I agree." Wanda stated. "I miss Timmy and Chloe too. I imagine the other adults here miss their kids. We can do this later."

"And I miss Choco from Chocolate World." Cosmo piped in. "It's too bad he retired, and was eaten. Now his brother, Coco is the mascot, and I don't like him." He whispered to his wife. "I think he is hiding something shady from us." Poof sighed.

"Aw, Dad's dumbness. How I missed it."

"Aww thanks, daughter."

"I'm your son." Cosmo looked confused.

"You are? I might have gotten you the wrong 'welcome back' present then." Poof sighed.

"I miss Timmy and Chloe playing with me, walking me, teaching me tricks, chasing after me when I chase cars, squirrels, the postman or postwoman, and feeding me treats." Sparky said.

"So, you basically miss everything about them, and what they do with you." Wanda said. Sparky burst out crying.

"YES! I want them back!" Wanda petted him.

"It'll be alright. So do we, and we're about to see them again." Sparky brightened up.

"Really?!" He wagged his tail with glee. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy; I can't wait! I wanna go now...if that's possible of course. Don't want to rush you or anything, but soon better then later please."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Okay, Poof." Violet said to him. "You know what to do. Poof us for the last time."

"For the last time?" Cosmo questioned. "Why? Are you sick? What's happening?! I'm scared and confused. Somebody tell me!" Poof ignored his father, and yelled to everyone what they were going to do. They all cheered. With a shake from his rattle, everyone poofed out of the room.

Foop looked at his bottle. He looked at his minions. He smiled lamely at them.

"Can any one of you get my bottle for me please? I can't do it because of no hands. Please?" They all murmured to themselves, and walked away. "PLEASE!" George went by him.

"Now you know how I feel." He said. "Welcome to the club."

"So, you sympathize with me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to help you. Good luck!" He walked off.

Suddenly, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"You've been a very naughty boy." He began. "Come. You're going to jail with your parents." He picked up Foop, and was about to poof off when Foop spoke.

"Wait!" He cried. "I want my bottle!" Jorgen sighed, and grabbed it.

"Alright you crybaby, but you'll be in jail, so your magic will do no good there."

"I don't care. I just want my bottle back, oh, and maybe for the future when we get out."

"You won't get out."

"You'll see." Jorgen was still unsure about them getting out, but poofed off anyway.

Back at Castle DeDeDe, everyone was reunited with their love ones. Love was all around.

"Not to interrupt or anything." Toadsworth announced. Everyone was still talking. He tried again. He finally had to yell. "NOT TO INTERRUPT OR ANYTHING, BUT CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?!" Everyone looked at him as he was coughing. "Oh boy, I never realized how yelling takes a lot out of you. It feels like I'm dying. I'm getting old, so, next time, I'll let someone younger yell for me." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I like to thank Luke, Violet, Young Link, Poof, Kirby, and Mudkip for their brave and outstanding work." Violet, Luke, Kirby, Young Link, Poof, and Mudkip all smiled. "Because of them, we're all back together and happy like it and it always should be." Bart sighed.

"I guess I missed you guys too." He said. "I guess a life with adults isn't all bad. I love you, Mom and Dad." His parents were touched by this. "Plus, you guys do all the boring stuff for me like buy me stuff." Homer was mad about this.

"Why you little..." He said, reaching for him, but his son ran away, laughing. Homer chased him all around.

"I bet Dad missed this, and also I bet Bart also missed it." Lisa observed. "Love is strange like that."

"Yeah." Her mom agreed. "But it's love, and it'll never go away. It'll follow you everywhere, and don't you forget about it."

"I won't." Maggie sucked her pacifier.

Lisa didn't forget about it, nor Maggie, nor Bart. They always remembered their parents' love, and so did everyone else.


End file.
